Namimori Cafe
by ViraYuuki
Summary: Chapter 6 update! Setelah sekian lama vakum.
1. Chapter 1

**Masih Prolog, dan jangan bunuh Author kalo Prolog nya amat sangat ga banget atau apapun itu #authorlagibete.**

**Title: Namimori Café**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Makhluk-makhluk di KHR punya manusia bermata dua, berhidung satu , kuping dua, mulut satu di bawah hidung, punya rambut yang jumlahnya ga bisa diitung. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu #digeplakbangamano.**

Kalau kita berjalan lurus selama 10 menit dari Namimori-chuu, dan kalian menemukan tempat bercat Putih dan Kuning, yang etalasenya berjejer berbagai macam Figure Character Anime, Manga, Doujinshi berbagai Genre dan Rating , GunPla alias Gundam Plamo, dan juga Berbagai macam Kostum Maid, Butler, Cosplay AniManGame, berarti kalian telah sampai sebuah Café yang orang-orang sebut sebagai 'Surga Dunia'.

"**Irrashaimasen, Goushujin-sama"**

"**Selamat Datang di Namimori Café"**

"**Ada yang bisa Saya bantu, Goushujin-sama?"**

Tema Namimori Café hari ini adalah Maid Mode, semua para Pelayan berpakaian ala Maid dengan celemek imut berenda-renda , rok pendek mengembang dan bando yang menghiasi Sambut para Maid .

"**Moe Moe Kyun!"**

"**Goushujin-sama, anda ingin menambah teh nya?"**

"**Goushujin-sama, anda ingin membaca manga apa?"**

"**Goushujin-sama, bagaimana kalau kita bermain suit, yang kalah harus bernyanyi lagu Enka"**

"**Goushujin-sama….."**

"**Goushujin-sama, Terima Kasih atas kedatangannya. Kami akan selalu menanti anda pulang ke rumah"**

"**Sayonara, Goushujin-sama"**

**Begitulah Prolog ga jelas nana bal . Hyuu~ , yang menanti Chapt 3 fic 'You Are My Master', sabar ya, sebenernya udah jadi sih Chapt 3 nya, tapi entah kenapa pengen bikin Fic lagi. Ara Ara~ Ripyu nyah 8D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 IS UPDATE xDD. Thanks yang udah Ripyu di Prolog, ternyata Prolognya juga bikin Sensasi ya? (Kamsud?). Oh iya, ini merupakan kisah lengkap (halah) dari prolog ^^.**

**Title: Namimori Café**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rate: T **

**Disclaimer: Yang nyiptain Furan(ku) siapa sih?, mau tak peluk tuh orang XD**

**Warning: OOC? Of Course XD, BL? YES 8/D. Typo?, Pasti lagi beterbangan di atas layar PC/HP kalian -3-a**

"Minna-chan, tolong semua berkumpul" Kata Nana Sawada, selaku pemilik Café serba ada, serba ajaib dan serba-serbi warna Surabi-oke ngelantur.

Para pelayan yang masih berpakaian sekolah, karena mereka Part Time setelah pulang sekolah langsung berkumpul di Lobby Café yang masih tutup.

"Berdasarkan hasil Polling pelanggan kita selama seminggu lalu, Hari ini kalian SEMUA harus berpakaian Maid" Jelas Nana yang kemudian disambut jeritan pilu para pelayan café yang memang 90% adalah Cowok, kalo cewek sih bisa dihitung jari; Kyoko, Mammon, Haru, Nana, Bianchi dan I-Pin.

"Ka-Kaasan, kami semua cowok kenapa kami harus berpakaian Maid?, lagipula ini kan Cosplay & Butler Café" Kata Tsunayoshi Sawada, anak pemilik Café sekaligus sebagai Butler Café.

"Ara~, Kita harus memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Café ini, Tsu-kun tidak mau kan kalau Café ini bangkrut,kita terjerat hutang banyak , lalu kita mati bersama dengan meminum B*yg*n?, Tsu-kun tidak ingin kita seperti itu kan?" Kata Nana dengan nada kalimat dan akting Telenovela andalannya. Tentu, Tsuna tidak akan tahan melihat ibunya menangis sesenggukan dengan background jalanan inggris abad 18 dengan Spotlight yang menampakkan kesan 'Orang Miskin' .

"Ba-Baiklah! Ini Demi Juudaime! Ayo semua kita lakukan demi Juudaime!" Semangat Gokudera

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kostum Maid nya, Nana-Kaasan" Tanya Fran dengan nada Monoton dan tetap menggunakan Muka Datarnya.

"Hahi! Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Urusan baju, serahkan padaku!" Ujar Haru sambil menunjukkan kostum maid yang harus mereka Pakai.

"Tu-tunggu ,kenapa kau membuat yang berwarna Pink?, Itu sangat menjijikan tahu!" Irie Shouichi menunjuk-nunjuk kostum yang menjijikan tersebut dengan raut muka menjijikan dan dengan wajahnya yang menjijikan pula #dijotos.

"Benar, lebih baik hitam atau warna lain yang tidak terlalu mencolok, Haru" Kata Yamamoto sambil menghela napas dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Bahan yang tersisa hanya warna Pink ini" Jelas Kyoko.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membeli bahannya? Atau minimal menyuruh kami untuk membelinya" ujar Mukuro sambil tersenyum sadis , yang lain hanya mundur 8 langkah dari tempat semula, tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Mukuro yang sedang marah tingkat tinggi seperti ini.

"Hahi!, toko bahan tutup semua. Kita juga sudah ke kota sebelah untuk mencari toko yang buka, tapi hasilnya nihil" Jelas Haru sambil bersembunyi di belakang Kyoko, Kyoko mengangguk yang berarti mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Haru.

"EXTREAM! Berarti kita harus memakainya sekarang!" Ryouhei semangat seperti biasa dan langsung menyambar kostum Maid dari Haru.

"VOOIII! AKU NGGAK MAU PAKE!" Tolak Squallo begitu lussuria menyerahkan kostum buatannya.

"Ayolah, Squally~ jangan bersikap egois dong. Dan kalau kamu nggak pake ini, nanti aku cium loh~" Lussuria langsung memajukan bibirnya dan berjalan lemah gemulai(?) yang lain hanya menahan tawa supaya mereka tidak ditebas si Hiu CANTIK itu #authorditebas.

"Ba-baiklah, Aku akan memakainya!" Squallo langsung menyambar kostum Maid nya dan berjalan kesal menuju ruang ganti.

"Hoi, Tsuna!, kenapa pangeran harus pakai baju seperti ini sih?" Belphegor atau biasa dipanggil Bel memprotes kenapa dirinya yang pangeran harus memakai baju PEMBOKAT .

"Pangeran gagal, sekali-kali rasakanlah penderitaan Maid istanamu yang selalu kau siksa setiap Ha- " Kata Fran masih dan selamanya akan bermuka datar itu sambil melirik sedikit ke Bel.

"Diam kau, Kodok bodoh!" dan terjadilah penyiksaan fisik atau Bel sebut bermain lempar pisau kearah Fran. Fran sengaja tidak menghindar dan pisau tersebut tertancap sempurna di punggung sekseh Fran #authornosebleed.

"Ittai yo, Senpai. . ."

"Nah, semua mari kita ganti baju baru kita" Ajak Yamamoto ceria.

"Aku tidak mau" kata Hibari singkat

"Ke-Kenapa?" Tsuna berlari kearah Hibari

"Sudah jelas Herbivore bodoh, baju itu menjijikan" Jawab Hibari sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar Café.

"Mu-Mukuro-san" Kata Tsuna ke Mukuro, Mukuro yang mengerti maksud sang Boss langsung menahan Hibari.

"Mau kemana, Kyou-kun~?" Tanya Mukuro sambil memeluk Hibari dari belakang. Haru langsung mengabadikan Yaoi gratis yang tersedia , tanpa beli , tanpa Download lol.

"Lebih baik aku dicium si banci itu daripada pake baju menjijikan itu" Kata Hibari sambil menunjuk Lussuria yang langsung tersenyum lebar. Ditipok Hibari?, Mau dong 8D.

"KYAAA! Kamuh serius kan Hibari-kun?, sini akuh cium kamuh dengan penuh cintah!" Lussuria langsung menerjang Hibari sambil meMONYONGkan(?) bibirnya dan dengan gerakan slow motion, Lussuria terbang diatas para 'Calon Maid' lain sambil membentangkan tangannya. Dan untunglah, Tonfa Hibari berhasil menyelamatkannya dari mara bahaya yang sangat bahaya

"Cih, Banci menjijikan!" Hibari kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda untuk keluar dari Café yang isinya makhluk-makhluk tidak normal.

"Kyou-kun~, Kau mau aku sebarkan foto-foto kita yang 'itu' ?" Senyum licik tersungging di wajah Mukuro. Ya, ancaman itu memang ampuh, Hibari langsung mengambil kostum dan berjalan menyusul perginya Squallo ke ruang ganti.

"Oh ya,Kyou-kun" Hibari berhenti dan menoleh kearah Mukuro, "Mau ganti baju sendiri atau kupakaikan?" Tanya Mukuro iseng, dan tanpa ragu, Hibari melempar sepatunya kearah kepala Mukuro. Dengan sigap, Mukuro menangkap lemparan sepatu Hibari dan . . . HOMERUN(?) !.

Lupakan masalah lempar-lemparan sepatu yang dilakukan 6918 ,kita langsung saja mengintip para Bishie dan Shota KHR berganti pakaian #authorngeres. Bukan, maksud Author kita lihat pas mereka udah pada ganti =3=.

"Aku pengen nangis ngliat diriku sendiri" Squallo langsung pundug di pojokan Café saat Lussuria memberikan cermin kepada para Maid.

"Hayato,kamu manis banget loh" Puji(?) Yamamoto langsung memeluk Gokudera karena nggak tahan ngeliat keimutan Gokudera,karea ditambah wajahnya yang memang mendukung, juga model rambutnya yang sangat mendukung, jadi Gokudera tidak usah dipakaikan Wig. Mau wig OAO! Lempar Wig nya kesini Dx #plak.

"Ya-Yakyuu Baka!, lepaskan aku!" Gokudera berusaha melepaskan pelukan yamamoto, "Ma-Malu dilihat Juudaime" sambung gokudera sambil tertunduk malu dan jangan lupa seburat warna merah di wajahnya membuat Yamamoto malah mencium pipi sang Uke . Author mau dong dicium Yama, Hiba, Muku ama Fran sekaligus #bahbah.

"Hai, Hime-sama" goda Yamamoto , gokudera langsung menjitak kepala Yamamoto

"Ah, Juu-Juudaime, anda manis sekali. Anda lebih manis dari anak cewek loh" Kata Gokudera mengalihka pembicaraannya dengan Yamamoto.

"A-Arigatou, Gokudera-kun" Wajah Tsuna langsung memerah, 'IMUTNYA~~' Batin para cowok minus Hibari yang masih belum kembali dari kamar ganti.

"Ternyata kalau ikat rambutmu dilepas dan sedikit make up, kamu manis juga, Mukuro-kun" Kata Byakuran. Hibari yang baru keluar dari kamar ganti langsung melempar (lagi) sepatu nya.

"Muu~ Shou-chan, Hibari-kun menjahatiku~" Kata Byakuran manja dan memeluk Irie. Mungkin inilah yang disebut kesempatan dalam kesempitan .

"Byakuran-sama, lebih baik anda jangan terlalu mengisengi Hibari-san" Irie menghela napas. Kenapa Semenya itu begitu kekanak-kanakan.

"EXTREAM!, Aku terlihat seksi pakai ini!" yang lain hanya ber-sweatdropped ria melihat kakak Kyoko yang SANGAT TIDAK pantas pakai baju Maid, Ryouhei jadi terlihat mirip Lussuria sekarang.

"Ushishishi, ternyata pakai baju cewek kau semakin manis saja, Fran" Belphegor langsung mencium dahi Fran, "Jangan lupa pakai ini" Bel memakaikan topi kodok yang biasa dipakai Fran.

"Arigatou, Bel-senpai" Kata Fran datar, walaupun begitu wajahnya memerah. Yang melihat langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hee~, ternyata si muka robot bisa malu-malu juga" Kata Mukuro

"Ushishishi, hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya" kata Bel bangga

"Aku tidak malu-malu kok" sangkal Fran

"Hahahahaha sudah, lah, ini jamnya buka loh" Kata Tsuna. Dan ternyata di depan Café sedah banyak orang menunggu.

"Ayo semua, kita sambut Master kalian" kata Lussuria yang sudah henshin dengan baju maidnya.

Pintu Café pun terbuka. Mereka berbaris di belakang pintu.

"**Irrashaimasen, Goushujin-sama"**

"**Selamat Datang di Namimori Café"**

Dan terdengarlah teriakan bahagia para tamu melihat para Butler mereka memakai baju Maid.

**TBC, TSUZUKU, BERSUMBANG. . . . **

**Horeee Chapter 1 selesai dibuat. Punggung Author pegel XD. Gimana?, Rasa penasaran kalian terobati kah?, gimana Fic ini? Jelek? Lebih jelek? Terlalu jelek? Atau sangat jelek? #bah.**

**Balesan Ripyu nih 8D**

**Bluehonney: udah di apdet, Selamat menimati Fic nya, Goushujin-sama~ XD**

**Bhiblu21: Para Cowo, Of Course 8D. Kalo cewe ntar ngebosenin x(.Selamat menimati Fic nya, Goushujin-sama~ XD**

**Rst: Prolognya ga menarik kok, ga jelas malah. Selamat menimati Fic nya, Goushujin-sama~ XD**

**Bakaas: Silakan baca langsung, Goushujin-sama 8D**

**Thanks yang udah Sudi ripyu fic abal ini , I Love U All \^3^/. See U Next Chapter~~.**


	3. Chapter 3

**KYAAAA SENENG BANGET BANYAK YANG SUKA 'N NGERIPYUH /. Pengen liat Hibari begimane?, silahkan cek chapter ini. Kufufufufufu 8D.**

**Title: Namimori Café**

**Rate: T Henshin Rate gara-gara ada yang rikues kiss scene -_-**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer: SIAPAPUN YANG BAWA ORANG YANG NYIPTAIN FRAN, AUTHOR TIPOK #plakduar**

Hari ini Café penuh sesak, bahkan diluar pun masih banyak yang menanti gilirannya. Berkat para pelanggan yang heboh dan mereka juga menghubungi teman-teman mereka untuk datang ke namimori Café, kenapa? karena inilah yang mereka nanti-nantikan . . . .

"KYAAA MUKURO-SAMA! bolehkah aku meminta fotomu?" Tanya para pelanggan wanita yang masih jejeritan karena Butler idola mereka hari ini memakai kostum Maid. Ya, MAID!.

"Hai, Oujosama" Jawab Mukuro dengan senyum yang SAANGAT MANIEES NIES NIES NIES *gema*.

"KYAAAA!"

"Byakuran-sama, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Irie-kun?" Tanya pelanggannya. Byakuran hanya tersenyum dan memanggil Irie.

"Shou-chan~~" Panggil Byakuran. Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Irie pun menghampiri Byakuran.

"Anda memanggil saya, Byakuran-sama?" Tanya irie.

"Nah,hubungan kami ya seperti ini" Byakuran mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Irie.

"B-Byakuran-sa-" Ucapan Irie terputus karena ciuman yang diberikan Byakuran.

"KYAAAAA"

CROOOOOT

Terjadilah nosebleed masal para Fujo di Café termasuk Haru yang sudah pasti memperkirakan adanya Fanservice yang biasa Byakuran lakukan.

"Yamamoto-chan, benarkah Yamamoto-chan bisa bermain pedang dengan hebat?" Tanya pelanggannya saat Yamamoto meletakkan pesanan mereka. Pelanggannya kali ini adalah 2 orang cewek dan 1 cowok.

"Hai, Oujosama, Goushujin-sama. Apakah saya harus memperlihatkan permainan pedang saya, Oujosama?" Tanya Yamamoto pada pelanggan ceweknya.

"Harus! Kau harus melakukannya untukku!" Jawab pelanggan ceweknya.

"Dan bagaimana dengan anda, Goushujin-sama?" Tanya Yamamoto sambil tersenyum kearah pelanggan cowok yang wajahnya langsung memerah karena senyuman yamamoto tadi.

Yamamoto menggunakan baju yang sama dengan semuanya, tapi dia juga memakai wig hitam panjang sepunggung dan mengikatnya satu keatas seperti Yuu Kanda (loh?).

"Ba-baiklah, kau harus memperlihatkan padaku yang AWESOME ini!" Perintah sang pelanggan cowok sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya untuk menghilangkan kesan terpesonanya tadi.

"As your wish, Master, Mistress" Kata Yamamoto sambil membungkukan badannya.

Yamamoto melempar berbagai sayuran dari dapur; Wortel, Kol, Timun, Cabe, Tomat dan Bawang Bombay. Yamamoto melompat sambil menebas sayuran-sayuran tersebut. Sayuran tadi jatuh dengan ANGGUN di piring yang dibawanya.

"Ya-Yamamoto-chan, sugee ka!" semua bertepuk tangan atas pertunjukan singkat Yamamoto .

"Arigatou, Minna-sama" Senyum Yamamoto membuat para wanita langsung memeluk Yamamoto ditempat. Gokudera yang melihatnya pun merasa cemburu dan melempar nampan tepat di kepala Yamamoto.

"Hayato, kau jahat~"

"Cih!"

"Furan-chan, sebenarnya tanpa makeup pun kau sudah cantik loh" Kata pelanggannya.

"Arigatou" Fran hanya menjawab singkat+padat=JELAS. Mukanya yang manis, tapi wajah yang selalu datar dan intonasi kalimat selalu monoton atau datar kaya lagu-lagunya P*terp**, tapi itulah daya tarik utamanya.

"Furan-chan, kalau rambutmu diikat seperti itu mirip MIKU HATSUNE loh" Puji pelanggan cowok sambil memeluk pinggang Fran. Walaupun Fran merasa daritadi dipeluk pinggangnya, mukanya tetap datar. Tapi, Bel yang melihat Ukenya di sentuh orang selain dirinya, langsung panas dan menarik Fran dalam pelukannya dan langsung menciumi Fran sambil sesekali matanya melirik kearah pelanggannya dengan tatapan : jangan-sentuh-FranKU-lagi. Bel pun menarik Fran jauh-jauh dari orang-orang mesum itu.

"Anda mau pesan apa, Goushujin-sama?" Tanya Squalo sambil tersenyum manis, padahal di dalam hatinya :'VOOIII! Pelangganku orang mesum semua!"

"Kudengar pelayan Café ini laki-laki semua. Tapi sepertinya rumor itu salah" Ujar pelanggan Squalo.

"Maksud anda apa, Goushujin-sama?" Tanya Squalo yang sebenarnya masih ga connect atas ucapan pelanggannya tadi.

"Ya, kau pasti satu-satunya pelayan cewek di café ini kan?" Ucapan pelanggannya membuat squalo langsung naik pitam.

"VOOOOIII! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, BRENGSEK!" Teriak Squalo sambil menendang kedua pelanggan mesumnya keluar dari Café.

"EXTREAM! Apakah aku pantas pakai baju ini?" Tanya Ryouhei pada pelanggannya.

"KYAAA! RYOUHEI-KUN KAU BENAR-BENAR MACHO PAKAI ITU!" Hah~ kaga pelayannya kaga pelanggannya , STRESS!.

"Nyahahahahaha!, Lambo-san cocok kan pakai ini?"

"KYAAA! KAMU IMUT BANGET, LAMBO-CHAN!" Para pelanggannya langsung memeluk Lambo versi bayi itu. Kaga bayi kaga TYL, tetep aja terkenal diantara cewek-cewek.

"Hibari-kun, bolehkah aku menciummu?" Tanya genit para pelanggannya.

"Kamikorosu" Hanya satu kata yang biasanya membuat orang-orang merinding ketakutan. Tapi, sekarang , dengan baju Maid warna pink, apron putih berenda imut,rok mini yang menembang menambah kesan imutnya, head dress imut berwarna putih dan juga boneka mascot yang harus mereka bawa. Oh, jangan lupa dengan wig hitam panjang yang menambah kesan anggun (?) Hibari yang membuat orang-orang yang biasa takut dan langsung kabur jika mendengar namanya, sekarang langsung mendekatinya untuk menggodanya. Tentu, Hibari tidak akan melukai pelanggan, kalau tidak foto-foto nya dengan Mukuro yang 'itu' pasti akan disebarkan Mukuro melalui website Café. Dan kalau itu terjadi, mau ditaruh dimana muka Hibari yang kuat dan dia pun sebenarnya bangga kalau ada yang mengira dirinya adalah SEME, tetapi kalau foto-foto itu tersebar, maka terungkaplah posisi Hibari sebenarnya adalah UKE sejati! #plakplak.

"KYAAAA GOKUDERA-KUN!, kamu lucu sekali dengan Nekomimi itu!" Para pelangaan masih berteriak fangirl dan sibuk memotreti Gokudera yang tersenyum terpaksa.

'Ini gara-gara Yakyuu baka itu!, awas kalau semua ini sudah berakhir, KUBUNUH DIA!' batin Gokudera.

"Ha-hai, arigatou Oujo-sama" Gokudera tetap mempertahankan senyum yang dibuat-buatnya itu. Secara tidak sengaja, Gokudera melihat Tsuna sedang DIGODA oleh laki-laki tampan. Tunggu, tampan? Ya, tampan! Sumpah tamvan banget #authorikutnimbrung.

"Siapa namamu, cantik?, oh Sawada Tsunayoshi ya?" Kata sang lelaki tamvan(?) yang menarik Tsuna dalam pelukannya dan melihat ID Card Namimori Café yang selalu dipakai para But- maksud author Maid (untuk saat ini).

"A-ano, Go-Goushujin-sama, maaf bi-bisa lepaskan aku" Tanya Tsuna takut, walau begitu, terlihatlah seburan kemerahan yang menghiasi wajah cantik Tsuna.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Perkenalkan namaku Gi-" sebeluk lelaki tampan itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Gokudera menarik kerah sang lelaki tampan tersebut. (A/N: Kata Author sih tamvan, menurut Readers?)

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JUUDAIME, HAH?" Kecam Gokudera. Para pelanggan yang berada di dekat mereka langsung panic dan berteriak. Para Maid pun langsung berlari menuju TKP dan berusaha melerai Gokudera dan lelaki tampan tersebut.

"VOIII!, Apa yang kau lakukan pada pelanggan, brengsek?" Squalo berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Gokudera. Dan lelaki tampan tersebut jatuh tersungkur karena setelah cengkeramannya lepas, Gokudera langsung memukulnya.

"Gokudera, hentikan perbuatanmu!" Mukuro menahan Gokudera yang hampir memukul lagi lelaki tersebut.

"Hayato, apa yang terjadi?, kumohon jelaskan pada kami" Tanya Yamamoto memeluk Gokudera untuk menenangkan sang Uke agar tidak kembali membuat ulah.

"DIA! ORANG BRENGSEK ITU MELECEHKAN JUUDAIME!" Teriak Gokudera sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki tadi. Para Maid langsung mengambil posisi masing-masing untuk menghajar orang mesum itu.

"Senpai-tachi, lebih baik bubarkan para pelanggan saja. Untuk jaga-jaga agar kita bisa lebih leluasa untuk menghajar orang mesum ini" Usul Fran yang memang masuk akal, tapi alasannya benar-benar melenceng -_-".

"Itu benar. Agar aku bisa dengan mudah meng-KAMIKOROSU orang ini" Kata Hibari sambil mengacungkan ujung tonfanya ke wajah orang mesum tersebut (A/N: tadi lelaki tamvan, sekarang orang mesum. Author ga konsisten #plak).

"Hahi! Silahkan semuanya selamatkan diri kalian! Kalau kalian masih ingin hidup, cepat pergi dari sini. Dan kembali lagi besok ya" Kata Haru sambil menggiring para pelanggan keluar.

"Dan, untuk permintaan maaf atas kejadian ini, kalian bisa request untuk Café kami. Kalian bisa request untuk para Maid kami untuk berCOSPLAY sesuai keinginan kalian. Silahkan kirim request kalian ke website kami di namimori/café.com. terima kasih atas kunjungannya hari ini, kami tunggu kedatangannya besok" Jelas Kyoko sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kyoko, Haru, kalian juga harus pulang sekarang, biar urusan ini kami yang akan membereskannya. EXTREAM!" Ryouhei memukul-mukul tangannya, sekarang dia sudah mengenakan sarung tinju andalannya.

"Ba-baik. Kami permisi dulu, Kakak, semuanya" Kata Kyoko pamit . dan mereka berdua meninggalkan Café yang keadaannya semakin mencekam dan panas. . .

"Ushishishishi, para pengganggu sudah tidak ada sekarang. Ayo kita mulai 'TUGAS SUCI' kita. Shishishishi" Perkataan bel barusan membuat sang lelaki tampan tersebut langsung mundur teratur.

"Tu-tunggu, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak bermaksud apa, hah?" mereka semua melancarkan deathglare kepadanya.

"Tu-tunggu, aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa?" deathglare level 21

"AKU KESINI INGIN BERTEMU TUNANGANKU!" Teriak orang mesum itu.

"Tunangan? Maksudmu kau bermaksud ketemuan dengan tunanganmu di Café ini?. KYAAA SO SWEET!" Teriakan bences Lussuria membuat para maid menutup kuping masing-masing agar tidak tertular virus bencesnya (#tutupkuping).

"Bu-bukan! Justru tunanganku itu salah satu pelayan disini!" Ujar lelaki tampan tegas.

"VOOOOOIIII! Mana mungkin ada disini brengsek, lagipula kalau bertemu tunanganmu kenapa kau malah memeluk Sawada?" Kata Squalo mencengkeram kerah lelaki itu.

"Ju-justru itu, TUNANGAN ku itu TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA!" Kata sang lelaki itu sambil memberi penekanan pada kata Tunangan dan Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"APAAA?"

**TBC. TSUZUKU. BERSUMBANG**

**Pasti tau kan lelaki tamvan atau orang mesum yang disebutin di atas? Kufufufufu.**

**Sehari bikin 2 fic, otak saiah terkuras uwouwouwo~~ TAT. **

**Bales Ripyu ah~~**

**Bhiblu21: Dan saiah adalah pemilik sekaligus PENYIKSA para pelayan café ini 8DD *plak*. Silahkan menikmati chapter ini, Goushujin-sama ^^.**

**Mar-sama: Nu! Tapi Hibari ama Hibird tukeran badan XD #bah. Silahkan menikmati chapter ini, Goushujin-sama ^^.**

**Fitria-AlyssAmarylissJeevas: Bahahahah, silahkan lihat lebih spesifiknya di chapter ini. Silahkan menikmati chapter ini, Goushujin-sama ^^.**

**Rst: Ga!, sebelum kasih foto-fotonya ke Rst, buat sendiri dulu, jual dengan harga tinggi!. Siapa sih yang ga mau foto-foto para Ikemen cosplay Maid? *abis nyangkok otaknya Mammon*.**

**Heiwajima BeenBin Amewarashi: Silahkan menikmati chapter ini, Goushujin-sama ^^.**

**Suzuru Seiyo: Silahkan nikmati G27, tapi next chapter ya ^^. Silahkan menikmati chapter ini, Goushujin-sama ^^.**

**Bakaas: Ini juga banyak FS nya kok. Special buat kak Liia yang senantiasa ripyuh fic Vi yang super ga jelas ini XD. Silahkan menikmati chapter ini, Goushujin-sama ^^. **

**Okeh, See u next chapter/Fic. Bye Bee ^^/.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ternyata Hiba pake baju Maid menimbulkan kontroversi (?) ye? #dipatukHibird.**

**Title: Namimori Café**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano sensei. Fran? Ye jangan ditanya, dia hanya milik author seorang 8D #plakplak**

**Warning: OOC parah, BL de el el ,de ka ka , de es be #bah**

BRAAAK

"Yang benar saja! Jangan bercanda!" Gokudera menggebrak meja kerja Iemitsu Sawada, ayah Tsuna.

"Go-Gokudera-kun"

"Tanpa sepengetahuan Juudaime, anda menjodohkannya dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenal Juudaime! Ayah macam apa kau?" Gokudera semakin emosi, hampir saja ia melayangkan pukulannya kearah Iemitsu kalau tidak ditahan Yamamoto.

"Hmm" Iemitsu memutar kursinya menghadap orang-orang yang berkumpul di tempat kerjanya. Iemitsu hanya tersenyum menatap Gokudera yang kalap, Tsuna yang berusaha menenangkan Gokudera, Yamamoto yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, maksud author Yamamoto memeluk Gokudera dengan alasan menghentikan aksi Uke nya. Hibari yang hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok, Mukuro Cuma senyam-senyum sambil bergumam,"Oya" , Lambo malah loncat-loncatan di atas meja kerja Iemitsu sampai Gokudera mendepaknya keluar. Poor Lambo . . .

"Jadi hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, Hayato Gokudera-kun?" Kata Iemitsu yang membuat Gokudera semakin mengamuk dan menendang segala sesuatu yang ada di ruangan Iemitsu .

"GYAAA GUCIKU SEHARGA ¥1.000.000!" Teriak Iemitsu

"HUWAAA GELAS KERAMIK HADIAH PERNIKAHAN AYAH!" Kali ini Tsuna yang menjerit histeris

"SNOW BALL HADIAH DARI LAMBO-SAN!" Lambo menangis dalam mode bayi nya sambil mengais-ngais serpihan snow ball yang telah menjadi serpihan imut (maksud?).

"VOOIII! JANGAN MERUSAK, BRENGSEK!" Squalo yang awalnya berada diluar langsung masuk begitu mendengar berbagai suara pecahan dan jeritan nista yang entah siapa (menurut Squalo) yang menciptakannya(?).

"Bel-senpai, sebaiknya amankan Gokudera-san sekarang" Usul Fran yang tiba-tiba nongol, "Kalau semua dirusak, nanti Mammon-senpai mengamuk meminta ganti rugi loh" Oke, kebiasan Fran. Memberi usul yang benar, tapi dengan alasan yang melenceng.

"Ushishishi, tenang saja kodok jelek, Gokudera adalah orang kaya. Pasti Mammon bahagia karena akan MEMOROTI(?) orang kaya macam Gokudera" Ujar Belphegor sambil mengelus kepala—Topi kodok Fran.

"Souka"

"Go-Gokudera-kun kita keluar sekarang" Ucap Tsuna sambil ikut mendorong Gokudera keluar ruangan.

**In Café . . . **

"Tamvan~ namamu siapa tadi?" Tanya Lussuria genit sambil MENTOEL-toel dagu lelaki tamvan dari chapter sebelumnya yang membuat keributan di Café.

"Gi-Giotto" jawab Giotto sambil merinding karena ditoel-toel bences senior taman lawang (WHOT?). Kini Giotto tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena kini dirinya sekarang dalam keadaan terikat. Tangan dan kakinya diikat serta dipasung(?), dan buruknya yang menjaganya adalah bences genit bernama Lussuria. Oh~ sepertinya Giotto harus menerima kemungkinan terburuk, seperti diRAEP Lussuria. . .

"Nama yang indah, sesuai wajahmu yang tampan dan tubuhmu yang sekseh~" Lussuria kembali beraksi, kali ini tubuhnya digrepe-grepe bences tersebut. Giotto hanya bisa menangis menerima nasipnya yang mungkin Keperjakaannya(?) akan hilang karena seorang bences.

"Dan~ benarkah kamuh tunangan Tsunayoshi-chan?" Tanya Lussuria sambil mengedip genit kearah Giotto. Giotto hanya menelan ludah, 'Apakah ada dewi penyelamat yang akan menolongku dari syaiton(?) ini?' batin Giotto.

"Be-benar. A-aku mohon lepaskan ikatanku~" Giotto menangis seperti anak kecil yang digaplok bences lalu merampok permennya.

"Muu~ akuwh senang melihatmu dalam keadaan terikat seperti ini, sangat menggoda"

'Mein Gott. . . '

"SESEORANG TOLONGLAH AKU!" Teriak Giotto, dan sesaat setelah itu, muncullah Tsuna dari pintu depan Café.

"A-apa yang terja- eh?" Tsuna melihat Lussuria HAMPIR menCIPOK sang lelaki mesum yang sekarang sedang menagis meratapi nasipnya.

"Tsuna~ malaikatku~ dewi penolongku~ akhirnya kau datang menyelamatkanku" Giotto benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Dewi(?) penyelamat yang tadi ia do'akan sudah berada di depannya.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-chan kau sudah datang rupanya. Ah, semua juga sudah datang ya?" Kata Lussuria dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"Oya, apa yang kau lakukan tadi, Luss?" Tanya Mukuro mendekati Lussuria yang begidik ketakutan melihat senyum menakutkan Mukuro.

"A-ano, aku pergi belanja dulu ya, daahh~" Lussuria langsung kabur dari pintu belakang.

"Hah~ dasar"

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tsuna sambil melepaskan ikatan di kaki Giotto.

"Tsu-Tsuna, a-aku, aku hampir diperkosa(?) banci tadi" Tangis Giotto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ma-maafkan orang tadi ya. Dan ada beberapa yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu" Tsuna berdiri setelah melepaskan ikatan Giotto.

"Eh?"

"Kau, Herbivore mesum, apa kau pernah mengenal Herbivore lemah itu?" Tanya Hibari kepada Giotto sambil menunjuk Tsuna.

"Tentu saja! Aku adalah teman Tsuna saat Tsuna tinggal di Italia dulu!" Ucap Giotto yakin. Semuanya menatap Tsuna sekarang dengan tatapan,'Benarkah?' .

"Tu-tunggu, memang aku pernah tinggal di Italia?" Tanya Tsuna balik. Sekarang semuanya menatap Giotto dengan tatapan, 'Pembohong, orang mesum tak tahu diri, sok kenal' .

"Ho-hoi, Tsuna! Jangan bilang kau lupa! Kau pernah tinggal selama 6 tahun. Kau memang lahir di Jepang, tapi setelah itu Iemitsu-san membawamu untuk tinggal disana" Jelas Giotto.

"Ta-tapi ayah tidak pernah bercerita tentang kehidupanku di Itali" Sanggah Tsuna. Tsuna juga sebenarnya bingung sendiri dengan penjelasan Giotto tadi.

"Itu benar, Tsuna"

"A-ayah?"

"Iemitsu-san?"

Iemitsu berjalan menuju mereka berdua dan menepuk bahu mereka. "Yang dikatakan Giotto itu benar, Tsuna" Ucap Iemitsu sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Tsuna hanya terbengong-bengong, kapan ia tinggal di Italia? Kenapa ia tidak ingat sama sekali?

"Jadi namanya Giotto?" Kata Mukuro, "Lumayan juga"

PLAAAK

"Mati saja kau" Hibari memukul bagian belakang kepala Mukuro dengan buku tebal berjudul, 'Cara Menggigit Musuh Sampai Mati' lol.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Tanya Tsuna

"Bukannya tidak tahu, kau tidak ingat Tsuna. Karena saat kita kembali ke Jepang, pesawat yang kita tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Mungkin karena syok atau terbentur sesuatu kau tidak mengingat kejadian sebelum kecelakaan pesawat itu"

"Dengan kata lain, Tsuna tidak memiliki ingatan masa kecilnya, begitu kan?" Jelas Yamamoto. Iemitsu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Saat Tsuna terbangun dari koma nya, Tsuna juga tidak mengenalku, maupun Nana" Ucap Iemitsu. Matanya terlihat sedih mengingat kejadian buruk yang menimpa Tsuna.

"Ayah, aku . . ."

"Giotto, kau mengerti situasinya kan?" Giotto mengangguk, "Tugasmu sekarang adalah mengembalikan ingatan Tsuna akan masa lalunya bersamamu, kau sanggup kan?"

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi Tsuna" Jawab Giotto mantap.

"EXTREAM! Kita juga membantu Gio- siapa ya? Ya pokoknya itu lah!" Semua orang disana mendadak swt matsu'e (?), "Ayo kita kembalikan ingatan Sawada!"

"kali ini aku setuju" Ucap Hibari

"Demi kebaikan Juudaime, aku akan melakukan apapun!" semangat Gokudera

"Sebagai teman dan atasan, aku ikut membantu" Senyum Yamamoto

"Nyahahahahaha tentu saja Lambo-san ikut!"

"Demi mendapatkan tubuh Tsu-" Sebelum Mukuro menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia langsung dikeroyok para Guardian+Giotto.

"VOOOIIII! Aku ikut!" Squalo memukul tangannya keatas

"Ushishishi, mungkin aku akan mendapat sesuatu yang menarik" Ujar Belphegor

"Ikut suara terbanyak" Datar~ ucapan Fran-KU sayang (#plak) tetap datar dan menawan (love).

"Minna. . ." Tsuna benar-benar beruntung mempunyai bawaha—teman seperti mereka. Air matanya pun mengalir. Persahabatan yang indah.

"Sebaiknya kita harus membereskan ini semua. Tentu kita buka Café besok" Kata Squalo sambil menghela napasnya karena melihat tempat kerjanya—yang sekerang tidak bisa disebut itu— lebih mirip kapal Titanic yang habis nabrak gunung Eyjafjallajoku,oke ngelantur. Bukan Eyjafjallajokul kok –w-a.

"Kau!" Gokudera menunjuk Giotto dengan tatapan membenci, "Kau harus ganti rugi karena sudah mengacaukan café"

"Loh, itu kan bukan salahku, justru itu salahmu" sangkal Giotto

"Diam! Mulai besok kau harus menjadi pelayan café ini!"

"Baiklah, biar aku bisa semakin dekat dengan Tsuna-Ku sayang" Giotto langsung memeluk Tsuna, Gokudera kembali menghajar Giotto. Dan Chapter ini ditutup dengan acara tabok-tabokan Duo G—Giotto&Gokudera.

**T.B.C, TSUZUKU, BERSUMBANG**

**Hayo, yang rikues G27 udah dikabulin loh. Chapter depan masih pake kostum maid, dan sesuai rikuesan SEI MATTHEW, semua pake nekomimi XD #nista. Dan Vi baru sadar kalo di captionnya malah Hibari, harusnya Tsuna -_-a.**

**Balesan Ripyu~~ XD: **

**Suzuru Seiyo: Vi fans berat B26, jadi itu agenda wajib di fic ini XD. XS pasti muncul kok, tunggu beberapa chapter lagi. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Goushujin-sama/Oujo-sama ^^.**

**Fitria-AlyssAmarylissJeevas: Yes, imuuuuut banget #langsungnosebleed. Iya dong PrimoxDecimo emang mantabs 8D. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Goushujin-sama/Oujo-sama ^^.**

**CursedCristal: Gokudera emang imut banget kalo pake nekomimi, apalagi kalo dia punya nekomimi beneran #potongkupingnyaUri . Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Goushujin-sama/Oujo-sama ^^.**

**Hibari A. BeenBin: Yeah, HOT dan sangat MANGGAIRAHKAN XD #dikepret. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Goushujin-sama/Oujo-sama ^^.**

**Sei Matthew: Chapter depan bakal pake nekomimi semua kok xD. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Goushujin-sama/Oujo-sama ^^.**

**Bhiblu21: Seifuku? #langsungngebayangin #mendadaknosebleed. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Goushujin-sama/Oujo-sama ^^.**

**Rii-Rins: Gololi? Apa mereka cosplay jadi Misa Amane semua ya? XD . Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Goushujin-sama/Oujo-sama ^^.**

**Rst: Squally emang cantik #ditebas. Iye G27, mantap kan PrimoxDecimo? 8D . Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Goushujin-sama/Oujo-sama ^^.**

**Yulie Fong: Iya Giotto ^^. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Goushujin-sama/Oujo-sama ^^.**

**Anon males login: Yes, G27 XDD. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Goushujin-sama/Oujo-sama ^^.**

**Bakaas: NYAHAHAHAHA Lambo-chan meng imut, pas TYL keren gitu OwOb. Bajunya Lambo? #ngebayangin #nahanketawa Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Goushujin-sama/Oujo-sama ^^.**

**Makasih yang ripyu, teruslah ripyu nanti dapet gelas pecah XD #plak.**

**See Next Chapter ^^/. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Huohohoho ga kerasa udah chapter 5 *w* . dan ternyata fic yang berasal dari otak abal nan sarap ini beranak (?) hasil yang lumayan memuaskan para tamu ^^ .**

**Title: Namimori Café**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor/ Romance**

**Warning: OOC? Yes XD BL? Of Course 8D Abalnistagaje? Sudah pasti ;D Typo? Tentu sa—semoga ga ada ;_; **

"Irasshaimasen, Oujosama"

Hari ini pengujung café 2x lebih banyak dari kemarin! Why? Menurut buku catatan Tatang Suta—maksud Vi, menurut update-an website café, hari minggu kemarin telah diresmikan(?) para pelaya—maid tetap menggunakan baju maid mereka DAN ditambah Nekomimi juga Cat tail, serasa mereka benar-benar ber-cosplay jadi neko yang imuuuuutt #ditrident. Dan tentu saja hari ini merupakan hari pertama seorang pemuda Italia yang wajahnya memang sedikit moe (#lah) menjadi pelayan Namimori café yang baru.

"KYAAAA pelayan baru yang diresmikan kemarin ya?" Tanya salah satu pelanggannya. Sang empu hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasa, bukan senyum yang dipaksa seperti Hibari (#tonfaed).

"Hai' , Oujosama"

"KYAAAA MANISNYA! Minta foto bareng ya?" Pinta mereka, Giotto hanya mengagguk.

Giotto hanya tersenyum dan berpose 'Peace' di hadapan Kamera Digital yang memotretnya. Giotto memakai baju Maid warna pink, berenda-renda imut, berkacamata (yang merupakan ide dari Lussuria) dan menggunakan Wig pirang panjang nya Author #salah , serta Nekomimi yang menghiasi kepalanya. Oh, jangan lupakan Cat tail yang sedari tadi dan entah kenapa mengibas-kibas kesana-kemari yang menambah kesan Neko mereka. Di dapur, terdengarlah suara cekikikan Haru yang sedang memegang remote control. . .

"KYAAA hasilnya bagus! Kami akan kesini setiap hari untuk menemuimu—namamu siapa ya?" Tanya salah satu pelanggan atau lebih tepatnya fangirl nya dengan semangat.

"Giotto"

"Boleh kupanggil Gio-chan?"

"He?"

"Gicchin lebih imut!"

"Gippyon!"

"Gio-chan!"

"Gicchin!"

"Maaf, saya permisi dahulu" Ucap Giotto sambil meninggalkan para fansgirl dadakannya, atau lebih tepatnya kabur?

Kita lihat para Neko-chama yang lain.

"Hibarin, kamu imut banget. Makin cinta deh" Ungkap para pelanggannya terang-terangan

"Kamikorosu"

"Hibari-kun lain kali kalau pakai Seifuku sekalian saja ke sekolah pakai Seifuku" Kata pelanggannya yang berambut twintail sambil tersenyum manja.

"Kamikorosu"

"Hibarin-chan, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Wuoh, minta digigit Hibari tuh.

"Kamikorosu"

"Hicchan, Maukah kamu menikah denganku?" Vi juga mau dong

"Kamikorosu"

"Hibari-sama . . . ."

Begitulah percakapan gaje Hibari dan para pelanggannya. Hibari hanya bisa men-deathglare mereka dan mengatakan,'Kamikorosu' saat menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya (dan Author ikutan nimbrung).

"Mukuro-sama, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Ucap pelanggan Mukuro saat Mukuro menata meja pelanggannya.

"Ya, silahkan. Ojousama" Jawab Mukuro sambil tersenyum lembut (atau mesum?) yang mengakibatkan para fans nya bernosebleed ria dan para pelanggan lelakinya tiba-tiba hamil(?) .

"Kalau rambut nana—maksudku rambut bagian belakangmu dipotong apa yang terjadi?" Tanya pelanggannya yang berambut panjang sebahu dan sedikit bergelombang sambil berblushing ria melihat Mukuro tersenyum. Tapi begitu diberikan pertanyaan barusan, dari dapur terdengar suara jeritan histeris Chrome.

"Ma-maafkan saya kalau saya sedikit lancang. Tetapi jangan tanyakan tentang rambut belakang kami—Mukuro&Chrome—lagi" Setelah Mukuro berkataseperti itu, Ia langsung berlari ke arah dapur karena mendengar jeritan adik kembarnya.

"He? Yamamoto-kun?"

"Benar kata Mukuro, jangan mengungkit masalah rambut nanas mereka berdua" Jelas Yamamoto mengganti tugas Mukuro yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan tugasnya.

"Ba-baiklah, maafkan kami" Kata mereka sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyesal. Dan tertulislah satu lagi daftar misteri di café ini; Rambut nanas Mukuro & Chrome.

"Kalau aku berhasil mengetahui rahasia rambut mereka, lalu mengancam meraka , dan aku pasti akan kaya. HAHAHAHAHA!" Otak anda licik sekali, Mammon. Seenggaknya bantuin tuh Chrome yang jerit-jerit gaje. Dasar rentenir! .

"Gokyun Gokyun" Panggil pelanggan setianya

"Jangan panggil seperti itu!" Bentak Gokudera. Dan terdengarlah suara 'Ehem' dari arah kasir.

"Pasal 1 ayat 2, 'Pelanggan adalah Raja' " Kata Fran yang tiba-tiba nongol dengan kacamata dan buku panduan(?) café.

"Mereka enggak lebih dari tamu yang makan di tempat ini dan menggo—" Potong Gokudera

"Pasal 1 ayat 1, 'Tamu adalah Pelanggan. Sekalipun mereka hanya sekali datang, perlakukan dengan baik' " Lanjut Fran dengan muka datarnya. Dan terdengarlah suara, 'Cih' dari mulut Gokudera. Gokudera langsung tersenyum kepada pelanggannya dan kembali dihujam berbagai pertanyaan, permintaan, pernyataan cinta dadakan, digoda, dan lain lain.

"Kodok jelek!"

"Ha~i Bel-senpai" Jawab Fran dan langsung berjalan mendekati Seme—senpainya.

"Setelah café tutup,kau ada waktu?" Tanya Belphegor yang tetap mempertahankan senyum dan 'ushishishishi' nya. Walaupun terlihat sedikit seburat merah yang tertutup poni panjangnya.

"Aku Tanya Shishou du—" Kata Fran sambil membalikan badannya, bermaksud menemui Mukuro. Tapi tangan Belphegor menariknya dan langsung mencium Fran.

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

"VOOOIIII APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK?" Geram Squalo dengan wajah memerah. lagi-lagi mereka melakukan ini, dan kalau Belphegor sudah beraksi, kita lihat saingannya.

"Shou-chan~"

"Ada apa lagi, Byakuran-sa-ummhp" Ya, Byakuran selalu melakukan hal yang sama kalau melihat teman-temanya, termasuk belphegor sudah mengambil langkah lebih dahulu dibandingkan dirinya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA"

CRROOOOOOTT

Berbahagialah para fujo yang berada di Café sekarang. Terdengarlah suara-suara gaib, bukan suara jepretan kamera digital dari arah seorang wanita yang merupakan ketua fujoshi Namimori; Haru . Entah kenapa sekarang terlihat double pairing ini sedang melakukan lomba mencium. Gimana enggak, sudah lebih dari 8 menit menuju 9 menit menuju 10 menit #plak .

"Kyouya, kau mau?" Tanya Mukuro sambil MEMONYONGKAN bibirnya di hadapan Hibari. Tak lama kemudia terdengarlah suara benturan keras dan erangan memilukan Mukuro.

Akhirnya Fran dan Irie bisa bernapas lega, atau bisa diatakan bisa menghirup udara bebas kembali, merasakan kehidupan yang telah direnggut seme mereka selama kurang lebih 15 menit (#apaini).

"Tsuna?" Giotto melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Tsuna yang sedari tidak berkedip sedikit pun dengan wajah yang merah padam, bisa dipastikan kalau mereka melakukan lebih lama, Tsuna akan langsung pingsan.

"Gi-Giotto-san. Maaf, aku—"

"No Problemo. Ngomong-ngomong, wajahmu memerah loh" Goda Giotto sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Tsuna. Wajah Tsuna langsung bertambah merah, mirip dengan Tuna rebus!

"Gi-Giotto-sa—"

Giotto menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Tsuna, "Jangan panggil dengan embel-embel –san dong. Kita kan berteman sejak kecil" Giotto mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga kecil Tsuna, "Apalagi kita ini kan sudah berjanji satu sama lain. Kita akan menikah, Tsuna" Lanjut Giotto tersenyum. Keluarlah asap tebal mirip wedhus gembel Merapi dari kepala Tsuna.

"Ba-baiklah, Giotto-sa—Gi-Giotto" Tsuna menunduk, tidak kuat jika melihat mata Giotto yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya.

KYUN

Sedikit seburat kemerahan mncul di wajah Giotto. Karena terlalu senang, Giotto langsung memeluk Tsuna.

"Grazies, Tsuna!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA"

Hari ini benar-benar full fanservice! Berterimakasihlah pada pangeran kodok—pangeran dan kodok maksudnya, yang memulai aksi yaoi yang kemudian merebak ke para pairing lainnya. . . .

**TAMAT**

**BELON WOY! Maksudnya:**

**TBC, TSUZUKU, BERSUMBANG**

**Maaf, bener-bener lagi ga ada ide, tapi ngotot pengen banget lanjutin ni fic QAQ #plakduar.**

**Balesan Ripyuh~ 8DDD**

**Sweet VerMouth: Mulai Chapter besok (?) mungkin ingatan Tuna rebus (gara-gara masih blushing) bakal dateng tak dijemput pulang tak diantar 8D . Terimakasih atas kedatangannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.**

**CursedCrystal: Oi, buat Vi duluan akakakakakak #geplak . Iyah, Gio tuh oh-so-very-smekseh O/Ob . Terimakasih atas kedatangannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.**

**Suzuru Seiyo: Kudu Transgen dulu, baru bisa punya anak #woy. Sebenernya ntu buku karangan hibari sendiri, dicetak sendiri, disebarin sendiri #tonfaed . love B26 forever! PangeranKodok PangeranKodok PangeranKodok pangeranKodok #sakaw . Terimakasih atas kedatangannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.**

**Yulie Fong: Hampiiiiir! XD. Terimakasih atas kedatangannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.**

**Rst: Soalnya, Yama botak—eh, mesum, eh tamvan #woy #ditebas .Login iya, tapi kalo udah bikin bangsa French Kiss dan kawan-kawan ntu, ga login sama sekali, ga bisa! Padahal pengen bikin DDX . Terimakasih atas kedatangannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.**

**Sei Matthew: 6918 dari awal udah ada, Cuma si Hibari tuh tsun tsun abis. Muku kasian deh=3= , Mukuh~ 3 . Terimakasih atas kedatangannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.**

**Heiwajima BeenBin Amewarashi: Sama! Ya Allah, ituh Giotto, sekseh sekalee 8/D . Terimakasih atas kedatangannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.**

**Gokudera J. Vie: D18 ya? Aduh, gimana ya? ==a #bingung . Terimakasih atas kedatangannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.**

**Aiko Wanasaki: Iyaaa yang di twitter itu loh, istrinyah Mukuh, yang cintah banget Fran en teredan-edan B26 8D. 8059? Next Chappie ya, say. Terimakasih atas kedatangannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.**

**Bakass: Yow is, nda apa-apa ndoro (?) .Suka Lambo ya? Ntar next keluarin adult Lambo deh 8D . Terimakasih atas kedatangannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.**

**HikariTakeru lupa pass login: Aduh, dipuji gitu jadi malu *kyun #plak .Viskei ya? *ngebayangin Tsuna pake item-item ala gothic* . Terimakasih atas kedatangannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.**

**Maksih yang udah Ripyu, teruslah me-ripyu, dan anda akan mendapat gelas cantik dari wanita IKEMEN seperti Vi #ngarep .**

**See Next Chapter ^^/ .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siapkan uang kalian, anak-anak. Café kembali buka! Jangan bayar ke Mammon, dia PENGERETAN #gayamadit #ditampol. Ah, kapan cosu Fran? Kaga ada kabar QAO . WOY BURUAN BIKIN AAAAA DDD"X #curcol .**

**Title: **Namimori Café

**Rate: **Tentu saja T++ 8D #ehsalahwoy

**Disclaimer:** Semua chara KHR hanya milik Amano-sensei yang oh-so-very-AWESOME

**Warning: **Abalisme, Sarapisme, Nistaisme, BLisme, OOCisme, OONisme (?)

"Tsuna!" Giotto berlari dan memeluk Tsuna dengan tenaga dalam nya(?)

"Gi-Giotto, le-lepaskan aku. Se-sesak—" Oke, bisa kita lihat(?) wajah Tsuna sekarang yang memang sudah memerah karena Blusshing dipeluk Giotto ditambah pelukan maut Giotto yang membuat Tsuna sesak napas. Jadi sebaiknya minum A*tan #salah .

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, artinya café tutup. Café dibuka dari pukul 12 siang sampai 6 sore. Singkat memang, tapi café tidak pernah sepi sekalipun (berkat para butler ikemen dan moe tentunya). Setelah membersihkan dan merapikan café, para Maid—coret—pelayan bersiap untuk pergi dari café, saya tekankan PERGI DARI CAFÉ, bukan PULANG KE RUMAH. Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan di chapter sebelumnya, Belphegor berencana Satnite bersama Fran setelah kerja. Dan disebelahnya(?)Mukuro sudah merangkul Hibari sambil tersenyum mesum. Menurut informasi yang didapat dari sumber terpecaya (baca: Haru), Mukuro berniat **menginap** di mansion Hibari. Entah apa yang membuat Hibari mengizinkannya, yang pasti para pecinta 6918 sudah bersiap di jendela kamar Hibari. . . . Lalu, Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang sudah menghilang entah kemana. Menurut informasi yang saya beli dari Mammon (A/N: Vi bangkrut QAO), YamaGoku pergi ke Nami Land dan selanjutnya mereka pergi ke Onsen, dan selanjutnya mereka menginap di penginapan, dan selanjutnya mereka . . . silahkan bayangkan masing-masing. Juga Byakuran dan Irie sudah dijemput, dan saya beri tahu Byakuran dan Irie tinggal bersama, karena bagaimanapun Irie menganggap Byakuran adalah penyelamat hidupnya. Oh ya, jangan bayangkan mereka melakukan apa setiap malam, berhubung Byakuran adalah seorang ehemraperehem jadi . . . .

"Ne~ Tsuna"

"Um?" Respon Tsuna singkat karena Tsuna sedang minum

"Kita keluar yuk"

BRUUUSSSHH

"A-apa? Ke-keluar? Maksudnya?" Tanya Tsuna gugup sambil mengelap wajah Giotto yang terkena semburan ala mbah dukun nya.

"Fuh, wajahmu lucu sekali, Tsuna" Giotto mencubit kecil kedua pipi mungil Tsuna. Tsuna hanya bisa blushing diperlakukan seperti itu

"Gi-Giotto, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kec—" Ucapan Tsuna terhenti. Ada sekelebat di otaknya

"Tsuna?" Giotto merasa cemas karena tiba-tiba Tsuna terduduk lemas dan memegang kepalanya.

'Hei, Tsuna. Wajahmu imut loh kalau seperti ini'

'A-apa ini?' batin Tsuna bertanya pada dirinya. 'Siapa? A-apakah ini memoriku yang hilang?'

"TSUNA!" Tsuna tersentak kaget. Ia melirik kearah Giotto yang wajahnya cemas .

"Kamu kenapa, Tsuna?" Giotto mengelus pelan kepala Tsuna. Kemudian Ia membantu Tsuna berdiri. Tsuna hanya menggeleng kepalanya dan tersenyum

"Daijoubu, Giotto. Aku hanya sedikit pusing" Jelas Tsuna. "Eto~ Giotto, ja-jadi keluar?" Lanjut Tsuna malu-malu . Giotto mengangguk dan langsung memeluk Tsuna kembali. Untungnya sekarang mereka sedang di dapur, jadi tidak ada yang melihat .

"A-aku baru tahu, Giotto pecinta binatang" Kata Tsuna melihat calon seme nya itu sedang mengelus seekor Jaguar jantan yang siap menerkam Giotto kalau mau. Ya, entah kenapa sang Jaguar menjadi jinak didepan Giotto.

"Aku pecinta Kucing, dulu kita pernah bermain Kucing bersama loh" Tsuna hanya bisa ber-swt ria mendengar penjelasan Giotto. Jaguar=Kucing?

Tsuna menghela napasnya. Tersenyum melihat Giotto tertawa riang di kandang melihat sekeliling, banyak binatang disekitarnya, tentu saja karena Ia sedang berada Nami Zoo. Apalagi setiap satnite, Nami Zoo tutup lebih lama dari biasanya.

'Eh? Itu kan' Tsuna melihat 2 orang yang Ia kenal sedang bermain di. . . . kandang Kodok? Tsuna memicingkan alisnya. Kodok, berarti . . . .

"Belphegor-san, Fran-san" Panggil Tsuna dari kejauhan. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, mereka menoleh dan melihat Boss mereka sedang berlari kecil menuju mereka (meninggalkan Giotto yang masih asyik dengan Jaguar) .

"Tsunayoshi"

"Boss"

"Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Tsuna

"Ushishishishishi memangnya kalau ke kebun binatang mau apa?"

"Bel-senpai, sopanlah sediki—itai"

"Be-Belphegor-san, jangan siksa Fran-san" Kata Tsuna sambil ikut mencabuti pisau yang menancap di punggung Fran.

"Arigatou" Ucap Fran tetap datar

"Kenapa kalian memilih tempat_ Deto _disini?" Tanya Tsuna sweatdrop

"Ushishishi. Kodok jelek ini mau bertemu keluarganya jadi kubawa saja kesini" Tsuna semakin sweatdrop. Benar-benar seme bejat, pikir Tsuna .

"Boss, dengan siapa anda kesini?" Tanya fran sambil mencari sosok yang sekiranya mengantar Tsuna ke kerajaan hewan ini. Dan Fran menemukan sosok orang mesum yang Ia kenal. Fran hanya berkata 'Oh' . Tsuna menanggapinya dengan anggukan setuju.

"TSUNA!" Giotto berlari kearah Tsuna berada, "Kau tega meninggalkanku!" Kata Giotto sok manja. Tsuna hanya membungkuk sambil meminta maaf. Giotto melirik ke sebelah Tsuna. Giotto sedikit mengingat makhluk bertopi kodok itu, ya Ialah yang mengatai dirinya makhluk mesum waktu pertama kali di Café.

"Kau, siapa namamu?" Tanya Giotto sambil menunjuk Fran yang sedang duduk nongkrong ditemani kodok yang Ia bawa dari kandang tadi.

"Fran"

"Oh~ berarti kau—"

"Aku kekasihnya, jangan pernah menyentuh Fran-KU atau kutusuk kau!" Ancam belphegor.

"Err~ tenanglah Belphegor-san"

"Walaupun Fran manis, tapi aku mencintai Tsuna!" Terang Giotto sambil memeluk Tsuna dari samping. Wajah Tsuna memerah mendengar pernyataan Giotto tadi. Belphegor tetap mempertahankan 'ushishishishishi' nya, dan Fran tetap berwajah datar.

"Omedetou~"

"Fu-Fran-san!" Wajah Tsuna tambah memerah, mirip ikan Tuna yang direbus bareng Kepiting #salah

"Tsuna, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Sudah jam 7. Nana Kaa-san takut mengkhawatirkanmu" Tsuna mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia pamit pada Belphegor dan Fran, selanjutnya Ia pergi menuju Mobil dan pulang kerumah. Dalam perjalanan, Tsuna hanya diam masih dalam posisi(?) blushing nya. Saat ditanya Giotto, Ia hanya tersentak kaget dan salting. Sekitar satu jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Tsuna. Giotto buru-buru turun dari mobilnya dan langsung membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Douzo, Hime-sama" Kata Giotto iseng

"Gi-Giotto! Aku ini lelaki!"

"Hahaha, ayo kita masuk" Giotto membuka pintu depan rumah Tsuna dan ikut masuk ke rumahnya

"Gi-Giotto, cukup sampai disini saja mengantarnya" Kata Tsuna gugup. Giotto langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan Tsuna.

"Ke-kenapa tertawa?"

"Jadi kau tidak tahu, Tsuna?" Tanya Giotto

"Apanya?"

"Selama tinggal di Jepang, aku akan tinggal dirumahmu"

"Eh?"

"Tepatnya sih di Kamarmu, tidak ada kamar kosong sih"

"EEEEHHHHHH?"

**TBC, TSUZUKU, BERSUMBANG**

**Chapter ini terfokus sama G27. Yang ngarepin 6918 sama 8059 sabar ya QAO.**

**Oke, balesan Ripyuh 8D **

**HikariTakeru Vongola1827: **Oh, iya dong rate nya aja T++ 8D #ehsalahwoy .Di chapter ini full G27 kok ^^ . Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.

**Suzuru Seiyo:** Sami-sami, maaf update nya lama QAO . Hibarin kan anak teladan gitu, jadi harus taat aturan 8DD . Oh, my~ itu kaya mau balapan aja, dan si Mukuh emang udah gugur di starting #ditrident . Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.

**CursedCristal:** Apalagi Giotto kan setengah Bule yang 'WAH' gimana gitu 8D . Rambut nanas nanti ada penjelasannya satu chapter tentang 6996, termasuk rambut nanasnya 8D .Le-lemon? Serahkan pada Haru XD . Eto~ anda cosplayer? Vi juga loh XD . pernah ngecross jadi Ciel Phantomhive lumayan, muka dia moe moe gimana gitu, jadi masuk (apanya). Vi poses Ciel tapi wignya masih panjang, jadilah Fem!Ciel Phantomhive . kalo Vi malah dilarang cosu cowo, ga cocok katanya ==" #bah #curcol #abaikan . Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.

**Hibari A. BeenBin: **Ra-racun? Anda minum susu pake racun tikus ya? XD #digiles . Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.

**Sei Matthew: **6918 kisu didepan orang-orang? SURGAAAAAA~~ 8/D . Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.

**Bakaas: **Kalo ga salah itu ada di pasal 69 ayat 18D #kevret . Ah, semoga ga ada typos QAO .aduh, map ga jadi ada Adult Lambo nya, chapter ini G27 semua, next ya QAO . Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.

**Sweet VerMouth**: XS? Belum saatnya muncul tapi ntar muncul kok ^^ . 8059 lagi sibuk, jangan diganggu 8D #dibom . Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.

**Catharina**: Dino ya? Ntar deh tapi gatau kapan XD #dipecut . Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Oujosama/Goushujinsama ^^.

**Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, tetaplah bersama kami(?) di channel yang sama. Sampai jumpa chapter depan ^^/ . BZZZZZT SYUUT *suara tipi mati* .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Akhirnya neraka bernama UN telah minggat! *bahagia* . Tapi, yang SMP, Vi do'ain biar diberi kemudahan. Amin .**

**Title: **Namimori Café

**Rate: **T demi keselamatan bersama(?)

**Disclaimer:** Kanjeng Ratu Akira Amano yang telah menciptakan _character_ yang _oh-so-very-_hnhnhnhn *dinjegh*

**Warning: **Abal, Nista, Sarap, ALL HAIL YAOI, OOC, OOT, OON(?)

**Tsuna POV**

"Tsuna, bangun"

"hn~"

"Nanti terlambat loh, Tsuna"

Jam berapa sekarang? Aku mengambil _handphone_ ku yang berada di bawah kasur.

"GYAAAAA!" Aku langsung terbangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi yang memang tepat disamping kamar

…. Tunggu, tadi siapa yang membangunkanku? Kubuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi. Sedikit, jangan bersua—

"Ada apa, Tsuna?"

"UGYAAAAA!" refleks, aku….

DUAK

**Normal POV**

"Ma-maafkan aku, Giotto-san!" Tsuna terus-terusan meminta maaf pada Giotto atas insiden berdarah yang menimpa uhuktunangannyauhuk. Ia mengompres pipi Giotto yang lebam dengan es. Giotto hanya bisa mengernyit kesakitan dan Ibunya bersiap menghajar putranya karena telah melukai wajah tampan salah satu pelayan terbaik—menurut _vote_ dari _ website _café.

"Tidak masalah, karena tubuhku hanya milikmu" buset, Giotto gombal

*blush* "E-eto—aku…selesai makannya" Tsuna mengambil tas nya, "Aku pergi dulu, Kaasan, Tousan, Giotto…-san" dan terdengarlah suara pintu tertutup dengan keras, karena Tsuna terburu-buru tentunya.

"Hah~ padahal kemarin kubilang untuk tidak memanggil dengan embel-embel –san" Giotto kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Giotto"

"Ya, Tousan?"

"Pergilah" Giotto memicingkan sebelah matanya, "Sekolah. Walaupun kau sudah lulus universitas, setidaknya kau ikut belajar. Lagipula umurmu hanya selisih setahun dengan Tsuna. Anggap saja kau melindungi Tsuna. Akan ku urus administrasinya, sebaiknya kau bersiap" Giotto mengangguk setuju, "Kau juga nanti kutempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Tsuna" lanjutnya

Giotto pergi ke kamar Tsuna, meminjam seragam Tsuna yang sekiranya muat dengannya. Shit, Giotto lupa kalau badan Tsuna kecil, mendekati chibi. Sepertinya Giotto harus memakai kemeja milik Iemitsu.

Giotto pergi bersama Iemitsu dengan mobilnya. Tenang, Giotto sudah memiliki SIM, jadi readers jangan khawatir kalau-kalau Giottohverysekseh(?) kita kena tilang, dibawa kantor polisi, ditahan sehari, dan Tsuna meninggalkannya. Lupakan saja.

Giotto telah sampai di ruang kepala sekolah. Iemitsu mengisyaratkan Giotto untuk pergi ke kelas Tsuna, dibimbing oleh guru kesehatan kita yang mesum; Shamal.

"Kudengar kau *hik* tunangan *hik* Sawada Tsunayoshi *hik*. Kuberi tahu *hik* disini banyak *hik* yang mengincarnya *hik*. Dia uke idol *hik* disini. Jaga dia *hik* baik-baik" walaupun Shamal mengatakannya dengan hak-hik—cegukan mabuk—tapi setidaknya, Giotto mengerti inti pembicaraannya.

Giotto menunggu diluar pintu kelas, Ia mendengar suara Shamal dan guru yang mengajar di kelas Tsuna.

"Hari ini ada murid baru, pindahan dari Italia" riuh suara di kelas, Giotto pun mendengarnya.

"Hei kau *hik* masuk"

Giotto terenyum, "Nama saya Giotto Vongola, dari Italia. Semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik" Bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksi para makhluk hidup di kelas, wanita yang berteriak fangirling dan beberapa uke jomblo yang pingsan ditempat, bahkan suara serangga berisik yang sepertinya terkena pesona Giotto. Nah, bagaimana reaksi Tsuna? Tubuh yang tidak bergeming sama sekali, mulutnya terbuka menganga, untung saja tidak ada serangga yang masuk. Yamamoto dan Gokudera dengan santai 'say hi' pada teman baru dikelasnya. Kalau di café sih bukan baru lagi.

"Kau duduk dibelakang Sawada" kata sang guru. Giotto berjalan santai menuju tempat duduknya, dan berhenti tepat didepan Tsuna yang masih belum kembali ke alamnya(?). Dan apakah yang dilakukan Giotto setelahnya? Membungkuk, menyeimbangkan tingginya dengan Tsuna, lalu…

CUP

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Giotto mencium pipi Tsuna. Kelas kembali ramai karena aksi Giotto.

**At** **Café **

"Juudaime, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Gokudera dengan kostum Gothic Lolita yang biasa disingkat GosuLoli warna hitam, dan sedkit corak putih dibagian dada secara horizontal, rok mini yang mengembang, juga kaos kaki hitam strip putih, dan jangan lupa wig putih panjang dan bandana di kepalanya. Tentu saja, para pelayan **semua** nya berperan sebagai wanita, tak terkecuali Ryohei…

"Uhm, Juudaime?" Gokudera mencoba sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh juudaime-nya, tapi yang terjadi adalah: Tsuna langsung ambruk seketika.

"Gokudera-kun"

"Ya, Juudaime?"

"Apa… Gokudera-kun pernah dicium—Yamamoto?" Yamamoto yang kebetulan lewat, dan merasa terpanggil berbalik arah menuju Tsuna.

*blush* "A-aku e—eto~"

"Kau memanggilku, Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto

"Ya-yakyuu baka! Ja-jangan mengagetkan Juudaime!" Gokudera memukul pelan kepala Yamamoto. Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yamamoto"

"Hm?"

"Kau pernah—mencium Gokudera-kun?" sontak Yamamoto dan Gokudera kaget dan wajah mereka memerah.

"Ahahaha" Gokudera men-glare Yamamoto, dengan maksud agar tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna, "Kami sering melakukannya. Benar kan, Hayato?" entah Yammaoto salah menafsirkannya atau memang sengaja mengatakannya. Gokudera langsung memberinya flying kick kepada Yamamoto.

"Ja-jangan dengarkan si bodoh ini, Juudaime! Kami tid—hmpf—" Yamamoto mencium Gokudera tepat di depan Tsuna. Tangan kirinya meraih pinggang ramping Gokudera dan tangan kanannya menekan kepala Gokudera untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Gokudera berusaha mendorong Yamamoto, tapi tenaga Yamamoto lebih kuat sehingga Gokudera hanya bisa diam, walaupun Ia masih menyadari bahwa Tsuna memandang mereka dengan wajah memerah.

"E-eto… aku pergi dulu. Maaf, mengganggu kalian" ucap Tsuna sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka. Selang beberapa detik setelah kepergian Tsuna, Yamamoto melepaskan ciumannya. "Mau lanjut?" dan Yamamoto langsung menerjang Gokudera. Oke, ini bukan fic rated M loh, jadi yang mengharapkan adegan rated M silahkan berkecil hati (#lah) .

"Oya, Young Vongola"

"A-ADULT LAMBO?"

"Padahal tadi aku memakan Wurst di restoran Jerman" terlihat raut muka kecewa di wajah Lambo. "Aku pergi melayani pelanggan dulu, young Vongola. Dan, kenapa saat aku melewati gudang penyimpanan bahan makanan, berisik sekali. Seperti suara orang yang—"

"HAHI! Terima kasih infonya, Lambo-san!" Haru yang entah datang dari mana langsung menggenggam tangan Lambo dengan wajah semangat dan mata 'bling-bling', "Teman-teman, kita pergi ke gudang penyimpanan makanan! Siapkan kamera atau _handphone_ kalian!" dan kembali entah datang dari mana, puluhan wanita pecinta ketidaknormalan yang menamai dirinya FUJOSHI, langsung berlari mengikuti Haru. Ada yang mau ikut?

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Lambo yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum ragu dari Tsuna. Tentu saja Tsuna tahu apa yang akan dilakukan para makhluk tadi.

"Ano, Lambo-san, lebih baik kita kembali bekerja"

"Irrashaimasen, Goushujin-sama"

Kita lihat kerja para butle, cukup sempel seme-uke paling rusuh:

Rokudo Mukuro. Pewaris kedua kekayaan keluarga Rokudo, memiliki kakak yang rambutnya menyerupai persilangan semangka dan nanas, juga adik kembar bernama Nagi Rokudo, walaupun lebih terkenal dengan nama Chrome Dokuro yang memiliki trauma karena 'rambut nanas' nya. Entah, hanya tuhan dan keluarga Rokudo yang tahu. Makhluk yang dengan bangganya mengakui bahwa Ia adalah Iblis. Padahal Ia adalah manusia tulen, cuma karena matanya yang heterozigot(?), Ia dan Kakak nya—yang sama sekali tidak dianggapnya— dengan yakin seyakin-yakinnya keluarga mereka adalah 100% keturunan vampire darah murni. Karena itu, walaupun Ia memakai baju wanita, dengan tema gothic untuk hari ini, Ia sangat bahagia. Karena Ia semakin mirip Iblis (A/N: kenapa ga nyambung gini ya? ==").

Hibari Kyouya. Prefek yang paling ditakuti se-Namimori, dari tingkat bayi sampe kakek-kakek tinggal menjemput ajal pasti langsung begidik ngeri mendengar nama Hibari Kyouya. Dengan kata-kata andalannya, "Kamikorosu". Hibari juga merupakan penulis buku, 'Cara Menggigit Musuh sampai Mati' yang menjadi best seller. Bukan karena isinya yang bagus, tetapi Hibari selalu menjadikan Mukuro sebagai contoh, dan secara tidak langsung Ia menceritakan kisah cintanya dengan Mukuro. Seperti seme nya, Ia lumayan senang tema hari ini adalah gothic. Karena sang pemilik café, memperbolehkan Hibari membawa tonfa nya untuk mendalami kesan gothic yang serius, tapi manis.

"Mukuro-sama, matamu indah…" Kata seorang pelanggan wanita yang mengelus pipi Mukuro dengan lembut.

"Kufufufu, terima kasih, Oujosama" Mukuro membalasnya dengan senyuman manis tapi terkesan sadis. Mukuro benar-benar mendalami perannya hari ini.

"Mukuro-kun, Seberapa besar cinta Hibari-san kepadamu?" sensor di kepala Hibari langsung aktif. Hibari berjalan menuju meja pelanggan Mukuro. Para tamu disana merasakan hawa bahaya yang berasal dari Hibari. Tapi, mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan dan 'menggodai' para pelayan, seakan-akan mereka sudah biasa. Tapi, bukankah memang sudah biasa?

BRAK

"Oya, ada apa Kyouya? Kufufu"

"Kuberi tahu pada kalian, aku membenci—"

"Maksudnya mencintai kan, Kyouya? Kufufufu"

Dan adegan mesra, yang mereka sebut dengan pertarungan kembali terjadi.

"Shishou mirip Daemon-sa—"

JLEB

"Itai, Shishou"

"Ushishishi, kodok jelek antar pangeran ini mengambil es"

"…. Baiklah" sepertinya Fran benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Belphegor padanya di gudang penyimpanan es.

'Pangeran tidak boleh kalah dengan rakyat jelata' ya, Belphegor sempat melihat Yamamoto dan Gokudera di gudang penyimpanan bahan makanan, dan sepertinya Ia berinisiatif(?) untuk melakukannya sekarang juga. Tapi, Belphegor benar-benar bodoh memilih tempatnya *jleb*, itu sakit loh, Bel.

**TBC, TSUZUKU, BERSUMBANG**

Sumpe, gara-gara lama ga bikin fic, jadi kaku gini ngetiknya ==". Dan, SAYA NGAKAK KALO LIAT REBOCON BLUE PAS BELXFRAN NYANYI LAGU 'TANOSHIKU NACCHAU'. Ga sabar iven Balai Kartini cosu bareng (at)primogio , (at)hayato_v , (at)chavorone dwb. Ja, bales ripyuhkuhfuhfuhfuh(?)

**Suzuru Seiyo: **Jadi, terakhir kali apdet ini fic pas awal-awal tahun ya? Maaf menunggu lama, oujosama. Bagaimanapun, salahkan pemerintah yang menerapkan adanya UN, dan juga gara-gara ngikut-ngikut Belanda sih, dasar rambut tulip! ==". Kalo mau filmnya, beli ke Haru. Baterai dan aksesoris dijual terpisah(?). Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Oujosama/Goshujinsama ^^.

**CursedCrystal:** Seme bejat! Gatau juga si Fran kok mau sama pangeran abal-abal macem dia ==" *jleb*. Vi juga baru setahun jadi layer XD. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Oujosama/Goshujinsama ^^.

**Sad Ending Lover: **Ci~luk~ba! #apasih .6918 agak susah. Mengingat sang uke sangat uhuktsundereuhuk #tonfaed. Dino? Akan muncul satu chapter setelah kemunculan Xanxus ^^b. walau bingung juga munculinnya, ga pas ==". Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Oujosama/Goshujinsama ^^.

**Bakass: **KAK LII~A! (bearhug) . kangen deh bacotannya =3= #ditohok. Nekat yang merenggang nyawa, untung aja si nanas ganteng itu masih sehat wal'afiat tanpa ada kekurangan apapun(?). Seme bejat sangat tuh, mana songong, narsis *jleb*. Sakit, Bel T_T. Adult Lambo udah nongol sebentar. Next, chappie bakal nongol sebagai pelayan 8D. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Oujosama/Goshujinsama ^^.

**Hachi Monogatari: **Sankyuu ^^. Xanxus? Sabar menanti, pasti muncul XD. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Oujosama/Goshujinsama ^^.

**Hibari A. BeenBin: **Eits, jangan. Nanti Alaude ngamuk o3o. Sankyuu koreksinya :* . Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Oujosama/Goshujinsama ^^.

**Ileyra: **KYAAAA maksih banget udah ripyu dari chap 1, dan silahkan nikmati chapter 6 nya, eh apa 7 ya? Owoa. Karena G27 pairing utamanya, jadi panas-panasannya entar aja, sering hujan sih. Jadi salahkan Yamamoto! #provokasi #ditebas . Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Oujosama/Goshujinsama ^^.

**Rst: **Uu~~ jahat T3T. Sabar menanti, pengen munculin tapi alurnya kurang pas gitu =A=" . Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Oujosama/Goshujinsama ^^.

**Vocallone: **Dino juga sabar menanti #daritadisabarmenantimulu . ALL HAIL PRIMOXDECIMO XDDD #hebohsendiri #tamvol .

See Next Chapie~~ ^w^/.


End file.
